A Cozy Evening
by samanthat945
Summary: An evening in the life of the most surprising triad. Nothing angsty. Pure fluff.


Hermione-Harry-Draco

A tired sigh escaped from Hermione's lips as she settled onto the comfortable couch in the library of Grimauld Place. She blew the tea in her mug and she set her feet on the coffee table. Rubbing her rounded tummy she smiled. Never had she ever imagined herself in her current situation and she couldn't be more content. But really, up until five years ago, she hadn't held out much hope of surviving the last wizarding war. This was a happy benefit of not having died.

"Shove over, Love." came an equally tired voice.

"Really?" Hermione looked up at her tired husband, Draco. He had a hand pressed into his back, the other resting on his swollen belly. He had a levitating mug and plate of tasty biscuits near his elbow. When he raised an aristocratic eyebrow at her she set her jaw.

Seeing her change in demeanor, Drake realized he wasn't going to win this fight, so he walked to the other end of the couch and sunk into the luxurious cushions. "Wouldn't have killed you to shuffle down a bit." he grumbled to himself. His feet hurt and his back was achy. He held the cookies close to himself and didn't offer her any.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione chuckled. "I'm not going to steal your biscuits." she turned slightly to look at him. "How are you feeling, darling?" she was a bit worried about him. He had been increasingly uncomfortable the farther along he got.

"Well, I'm rather miserable, Love." he sighed again. "I'm sorry, I'm just so sore and grouchy. I hadn't expected it to be so hard to be pregnant." then he met her eyes. The concern for him that was swimming at the surface made his heart clench. He had never felt so loved or cherished in his entire life. It was well worth any discomfort to know how much he was loved. To see that love being expanded to include his child was unfathomable to him. "Come. Snuggle with me." he raised his arm so she could scoot under it. Then he rested his large hand over her baby bump.

"Mm...Harry will be home soon." Hermione's eyes were beginning to feel heavy.

"I hope he brings take out." Draco was forever hungry. As opposed to Hermione who wavered between being able to eat light meals and sicking up everything she'd eaten that day. She was already down a half a stone since before she had become pregnant. Their healer was worried about her but nothing seemed to help her.

"Oh, I hope he brings beef and broccoli. I think I can stomach that." Her tone was hopeful.

"Have you kept anything down today?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Hermione smiled. "I had a small plate of fruit, cheese, and turkey. I hate to bother Daisy and Kreacher but I was to tired to make it myself." and she did indeed look tired.

The floo chimed before Draco could answer. They turned toward the door and waited. Before long Harry walked into the room. Hermione slid over a bit and Harry sat between her and Draco. He leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When he broke the kiss he turned to Draco and gave him an equally good kiss.

"How are you two today?" Harry smiled at his husband and wife. He was over the moon excited about adding two children to their family. Sure, it had been a shock to learn that some pure-blood witches and wizards were capable of a type of a-sexual reproduction, but after the shock had worn off, he had been joyous! "'Mione, have you been able to eat anything? Is baby active? How about water? Getting enough?"

Hermione smiled, he was such a worry wart! And she loved him for it. "I was able to stomach a light lunch. And I've been getting my water in. Daisy keeps me well supplied."

"Good." Harry turned to his husband, "And how are you and our baby?"he set his hand on Draco's expanding belly.

"I've practically eaten my weight today!" he groaned. At seven months, he was really big and finding it hard to get comfortable. "And now all I want is spicy Thai or Chinese. And I mean hot!"

Harry smirked at the blond. He was amazed at how well Draco was taking to... well... motherhood. Even though he complained and ate a lot, Harry was stunned when he would catch the taller man smiling down at his womb and caressing it lovingly. It didn't take too much for his minds eye to see those strong hands cradling their baby. "I'll go grab some take away." he turned toward their wife. "Lovey, is there anything that sounds good to you?" he ran his hand over the smaller swell of her tummy.

Hermione hummed as she enjoyed his big hand soothing her stretching skin. "I was thinking a broccoli beef would be tolerable. And maybe a sorbet? Raspberry?"

"That sounds doable." he leaned over to kiss her then turned and kissed Draco. "I'll be back in a flash!" Then he strode out of the room.

When Harry left, Hermione reached down and pulled Draco's feet into her lap. He only protested a moment before he gave in to her foot rub. He lay his head back and groaned as she hit a particularly delightful spot. "You are an angel." he knew she was not feeling her best but she honestly enjoyed caring for her men. It was something that had caused a lot of tension when they were first together. Draco had been afraid that if he had let her fuss over him then she may one day think that he felt as though he thought that that was her place. That he wanted her to serve him. Harry had finally convinced him that that was her nature. She desired to nurture her men. To fuss over them, maybe nag a bit, made her happy. And she would never resent him if he accepted her mothering. But his gratitude would go a long way to letting her know she was appreciated.

Draco looked up as he felt the pressure ease in her touch. He smiled as her eyes began to drift closed and her head lolled. Pulling his feet from her lap, he slid over to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he snuggled her into his side. Soon, he heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He rested his head on hers.

"Loves..." Harry trailed off as he walked into the sitting room to find his spouses asleep on the sofa. There was a month and a half difference in their due dates. But he knew that they were both tired from growing their babies. Draco was due in two months and had cut back to two days a week at Malfoy Industries. His father had taken up the slack for him, truly enjoying getting back to work after his house arrest had ended. And he was thrilled that he was getting a grandchild. So was his wife, Narcissa. Who came over often to help her two pregnant "babies".

While, like him, Hermione was an orphan. Her memory charm had not saved her parents. Death Eaters had found them and had followed orders. They were gone within months of arriving in Australia. Harry had taken Hermione to go find her parents. He had been the one to comfort her. He had been there for her, like she had always been there for him. That had been the trip that had started their relationship as more than just friends. She and Ron had not lasted two months after the war ended. He had wanted to bask in the glory for a while. Soak up some attention that he had always seemed starved for. While Hermione had wanted a quiet life. She no longer desired to over-achieve. Instead she turned to research and development in the medicinal potion arena. And happened to be taken under the wing of none other than Severus Snape. (Who had not died but lived to see Voldemort fall and peace take the land.) Now they were partners in a very successful business.

The other surprising thing was that, without the constant threats in his life, Snape was a very kind man. He had adopted Hermione as his honorary daughter. He had walked her down the aisle when the three of them had bonded as a triad. He had danced with her for the father of the bride dance and teared up when it was time to leave on their honey moon. The best had been when he had learned she was pregnant. He had whooped for joy over finally becoming a granddad! Something he hadn't ever believed he'd get to do.

Snape had cut Mione down on her work time, especially since she was unable to eat. And the smells from their potion ingredients turned her stomach anyway. She had not complained to be relegated to a strictly research position. It was easier on her because she generally felt better if she slept in. That was a new routine for her.

"Harry," Snape started as he walked up behind his son-in-law. "Are you sure Mi and Dray won't mind company?" he looked up to see the sleeping pair. "Should we leave them?"

Harry shook his head. "Mione hasn't been able to eat much over the last few days. She needs to eat if she can. And Drake'll be so sore if he sleeps that way for long. It wouldn't be pretty." He smiled at Severus. "Besides, you know you'd be sad if you missed Mione as much as she'd be mad she missed you."

With that, Severus walked over to the tiny witch he had claimed as his own child. He crouched down and shook her shoulder. Harry had moved to Draco and was helping him sit up. "Darling girl, time to wake up." he was very gentle with her.

Stretching, she smiled, "Hey, dad." she said. She hadn't realized she had called him that. It was understood that he considered himself like her father. Everyone knew she thought of him as her father. But she had never called him that. She smiled shyly at him, waiting to see what he would say.

Severus' eyes seemed a bit shiny. "How about some dinner, daughter?" he held out his hand as he stood. His heart so full it felt like it would burst.

"Will you stay?"

Severus looked at his daughter and two sons-in-law. He couldn't be happier with the way his life had turned out. Smiling, he pulled her after her two husbands as they made their way into the warm kitchen to eat. He spoke only one word in reply, "Always."


End file.
